fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy (The Last Dawn of Brilliance!)
Summary Roy Heartrose is a 19-year-old who has the ability to control fire and trained to use a sword. His blade takes on more of a fiery appearance having a black color scheme with some red in it, his fighting style is more so of an unorthodox approach. He is a caring older brother being trained using a sword, and soon training his little sister on how to fight, he is the son of a Marquess, but refuses to live by his royal life and decided to change himself up disobeying his parents rules, by the time he reached the age he is now, he left his home to finish some kind of "mission" leaving his sister to look for him. He also has a legend called the "Legendary Marquess". Personality Roy is a cheerful, charismatic person, being energetic. He is blunt and confident being the brightest in the cast, being very sarcastic he would sometimes tease one another at times. He also has a carefree spirit, he is a jokester even in battle making snarky remarks to his opponents and toying with them. With that said he can be a little cocky, he is the most extroverted and most social out of Random, Justin, Dash and Link. Though, being the big brother, he is pretty mature despite his noticeably immature personality as when there is a chance that his little sister may be in danger he is rather more serious. While his fighting style is unorthodox and unpredictable, when he is angered he makes rash decisions throwing random fireballs and random attacks. Appearance Roy has red hair and red, he wears a brown coat with a black zipped tank top under it, he wears black skinny jeans with red shoes. once he uses his affinity his hair changes to lightish orange, with a fire-like aura around him. Personal Details Height: 5'9" Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Light-Tan Hair Color: Red Alignment: Chaotic Good Hobbies: Playing video-games, eating Likes: Making jokes, burning down wood Dislikes: Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B | 8-A | At Least 8-C, Most Likely higher '''| '''High 6-A Name: Roy Heartrose Origin: The Last Dawn of Brilliance Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human (Formerly), Arc-Dawnist, Heir of Marquess, Legendary Marquess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Martial Arts, Attack Nullification with his sword (Fire based attacks only), Magic (Via rune magic), Magma Manipulation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Room level Via power scaling to Link Kara | Large Building level, higher with Affinity | Multi-City Block level | Multi-Continent Level '(Blew up half of the moon by using a fire projectile) 'Speed: FTL 'reactions and combat speed via Powerscaling 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ Durability: Room level | Building level, Street level (Capable of taking hits from advanced demons head on) | Multi-City Block level (Can fight against Link for a long period of time) | Multi-Continent Level '(Survived Shen's onslaught of attacks and having asteroids which is nearly as big as the moon bash into him) 'Stamina: Above Average Range: Melee Range, Dozen of meters with fireballs, Island ranged with Magma Buster Standard Equipment: Blazing Claymore Intelligence: Incredibly High (He is the leader of his knights, and is most likely the most skilled out of all of them. He has high intelligence in terms of swordsmanship learning at the age of 6 being one of the most experienced characters.) Weaknesses: Sometimes messes around a bit too much when in battle, a bit cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blazing Claymore: A blade that is capable of throwing fire projectiles, and increase Roy's attack capabilities. He can do the number of attacks with this sword, such as nullify fire attacks and more. Roy is also capable of absorbing fire-based attacks. *'Projectile Stance:' He uses this stance to attack from far away using his fireballs which reach 190 feet far and up. *'Melee Stance:' This stance is used when Roy engages in close quarters combat, he deals tons of damage and quick on his feet. This is his main stance and is very efficient with it. *'Pyrokinesis:' This is Roy's element being able to manipulate existing fire, create fire and nullify flames being capable to use this in numerous of ways. **'Affinity: Inferno Divider:' Roy's Affinity enables him to summon Rune Attacks and do magic attacks, this also helps him with controlling his fire powers. Each time he either takes damage, or deal damage his damage increases slowly. ***'Ember Rose:' Roy shoots a small fireball from his hand. Once it hits the opponent it sprouts into a shape of a rose obliterating his opponent. ***'Crescent Incineration:' This skill is Roy's one of his strongest moves as he draws his sword slamming it down creating a fire pillar that covers several meters. ***'Burning Rose:' Roy throws a fireball at the opponent as he reels his arm back bringing the opponent in. ***'Scorching Flames: '''He puts his palm aimed down onto the ground spurting out flames. ***'Rune Crusher: Once he lands a punch to the enemies chest, a rune appears in his hand which is essentially their "heart". Once he crushes it, his enemy's heart is crushed. ***'''Magma Buster: He does flurries of slashes as he lastly slams his blade onto the ground with a fire pillar rising up. ***'Flame Bringer: '''With this attack, he coats himself with fire. '''Key:' Beginning | Season 1 | Season 2 '''| '''Post-Runic Training NOTE: Post-Runic Training Roy isn't usable yet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Carl (Tales of nephilim) Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Linx's Profile) (This was Season 2 Roy against Pre-Time Skip Linx; speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Unite! Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6